High School Magic! Gundam Wing Style
by dyedlovingu0chu chu girl
Summary: A heart warming story of the awkardness of high school! With all the rigth pieces including, but never limited to, murder, romance, betrayal, and happines. And there is even more inside-R&R slight yaoi...also deals with abuse/ drugs/ violence
1. The Exposition

OK I know that I should be working on my other story (bows head and acts bashful) but…I was up really late and was inspired… so my new story thing is here!! Check it out! R&R…don't care about flames, bring 'em on!!

Duo sat in a cockpit. The controls and screens were smashed only emgerency lights flickered. Fear consumed him. Something was wrong…Duo's mind though wouldn't tell him, like his brain was keeping secrets. If he didn't get out something worse would happen. But he couldn't move. He then felt blood running down his face and no feeling in his legs. So he resigned himself to death thinking it was his only option he was trying to slip into a state of unconsciousness…_Oh well I guess death won't be so bad._

Suddenly there was a loud noise; Duo looked up. Someone opened up the cockpit door and cursed as he saw Duo's condition. Duo looked down from the door, his eyes watering at the sudden light filling in, the cockpit had shifted as the stranger, jumped down. Duo's brain whispered He cupped Duo's face in both hands causing him to look straight into the man's eyes. Duo was lost something telling him, he would be just fine. The man worked quickly undoing his safety belt while telling Duo it would be alright, and not to panic. Duo mumbled, the man looked up, he finished undoing the belt and picked Duo up bridal style. Somehow Duo knew something bad was going to happen. He shuddered and the man jumped out of the giant suit. Next when they landed the man ran then suddenly stopped a couple hundred feet away. He put Duo on the ground, and then used himself as a shield when a huge explosion sounded. When it ended Duo was trembling but somehow he expected that. The man shifted his weight just enough to have Duo pinned underneath him. Duo blushed as the dark blue eyes looked unwaveringly into his own lighter blue eyes. The man took the back of his finger to Duo's temple, gently checking the 

injury. Then he released a huge sigh. He shifted again and straddled Duo and cupped his face in his hands,

"You're safe, thank god." Duo opened his mouth slightly to reply only to have it shut by a kiss.

**Thud**, Duo crashed into the solid maple nightstand on his descent. He cursed profusely while righting himself, rubbing his bruising head. _Why did I have to wake up? Why? …Who was at that guy? Oh! He was my pillow…_Duo grabbed the mutilated pillow and set it back on the bed. Duo took a cold ten-minute shower, to calm himself. He came out and nearly screamed, while trying to keep some of his decency intact.

"Don't you ever knock?" Duo asked his best friend. She was sitting cross-legged in the only comfy chair in the room which stood across from the shower door. Ryan smiled, looking up from the student book that she was speed reading. While sipping morning tea.

"I've trained you to well so you won't do anything awkward, besides it's not like I haven't seen you in the buff and," she took sip out of the mug. "I did knock. You didn't answer…have another interesting dream?!" Ryan asked indicating toward the bed which was a disaster scene.

"Why doesn't that statement sound so wrong coming from you? The last time you saw me in the buff was when we were," Duo thought for a moment. "eight, I think. How did you get a key card and yes, I did. Same guy, too."

Ryan rolled her eyes, "you think that the word moist is wrong, and it was your tenth birthday. In case you don't remember you gave John a key card…and finally that should totally count as the universe warning you…Do you remember anymore details than the other times?"

"Nope…it's really weird remembering something so vivid then having it gone so quickly. I don't believe in the super natural. So miss-know-it-all, why would the universe warn me?"

"Maybe its trying to right a wrong that was in the last life or something, but whatever if you don't' want to believe me you can just go on believing whatever…Oh, yeah! John said we need to leave soon so I brought you breakfast." Ryan told him as she pointed to the desk, where there was a tray laden with all sorts of breakfast food. Duo grabbed some toast and a shirt, and then before he could change, Ryan piped up with, "we are supposed to come in our school uniforms. I have our schedules and dorm rooms. It says that there is anywhere from three person to eight person dorms. How are you going to handle changing and bathing with a whole bunch of guys?" Ryan asked while flipping through the student handbook. Duo grabbed his school uniform then mostly shut his bathroom door while munching on the soft buttery toast.

"I told you before, I asked about the bathing arrangements, there are two showers in each dorm room. And unless I have a crush on him it won't be weird. Guys just aren't like that Ryan. Besides there are other fags like me there. Do you think we just jump straight guys?"

"I know. It's just, guys' brains work weirdly…no offense, but they think everything is sexual," Ryan told Duo as he changed in the bathroom.

"True but think about public bathrooms…We don't just do that."

Ryan shut up for a moment then looked at Duo seriously as he came out. "You ready?"

"As all ever be." With that Duo grabbed his suitcase and walked out while Ryan rambled on about obscure rules the school had like, no two person showers, each person is to have their own supplies inside the school grounds and Duo's favorite, no sex. _They obviously are very blind to still have that rule in there._

_Why did I choose to go here? Why?_ Ryan fidgeted in the car, they had maybe a mile to go and it was finally hitting Ryan the full force of what was happening…_I get accepted into one of the most prestigious school's in the country and its half way across the country. And if anything goes wrong I am stranded…_

"You're acting like a nervous dog…you ok, Ryan?"

"Do you realize that if something happens, our home is 800 miles away? And that we are completely isolated from friends and family"

Duo shook with laughter, "only you, Riana Fallows, only you." Ryan glared at Duo.

"Why did you use my real name? And besides its true," Ryan said pouting.

"I know but everyone else would be sitting and thinking about teams they wanted to join or dances or even teachers not if something goes wrong…and why do you throw a hissy fit when people use your birth name?"

"I am just pointing that out and I don't _every time_." Ryan said raising her hands in defeat. John stopped the car in front of the dorms…that rather important detail still freaked Ryan out. Duo and Ryan had decided to go to the same high school, which was fine except Duo said they had to go to this school…Ryan had hoped not to be accepted so she didn't have to go but she did. Now she was stuck going to a school with a bunch of new people..._Haven't I suffered enough?! _Ryan didn't notice Duo's look…the one that said I am going to fix you like it or not!

Well, it turned out a little different than I excepted…ummm….if there are any spelling errors let me know…and tell me what you think>!>!


	2. The Plot Thickens!

(warning) this story is is going to be edited please give me grace on it. (warning)

Sorry about the wait with lots going on both a personal and public level. I hope this comes up to snuff…well, here goes!

Oh yeah…there is slight yaoi in this story so if you don't want to read about then stop! Now! stop reading!!

Duo stepped into the dorm office, the long line of other students in line dictated a long wait. Duo sighed stepping behind the large crowd of over eager guys, then cracked his neck and let his mind drift. Although living in a dorm full of other guys would be one of the hardest things for Duo to handle, he knew this was the only way to help Ryan…three years ago Duo began to see his best friend wilt and be replaced by a writhe... after two years of …and _now_ he thought while he fidgeted _my only hope Ryan gets something out of my discomfort! _The line of guys had vanished duo was surprised at the speed and walked up to the dorm mother who was large…very large. The woman stared at duo for a moment then with much wheezing and complaining she gave Duo a map of the campus his schedule and a key with the room 3E attached. Sighing Duo walked toward the stairs and trudged up the stairs letting his anxious mind push all sorts of horrible possibilities to the front of his mind. Then he stood in front of a door marked 3E.

Ryan's P.O.V.

After spending twenty minutes behind a group of really ditzy girls and climbing three stories to get to her dorm room Ryan was just a little annoyed when she opened her dorm room. The room itself was nice, tan walls and crème accents. Four beds with light green covers but Ryan couldn't see past the fumes. Like a dense jungle of perfume and hair product, Ryan coughed and 

sneezed trying to breathe without inhaling the heavy gas. She dropped her bags with a loud thud causing her dorm mates to look up. Two of them shrugged and went back to spraying and gossip. The other came over to Ryan, picking up her bags she tossed them onto abed then dragged her out of the room. Ryan was still wheezing when her dorm mate dragged her to the roof. Both gasping for breath and holding their sides as they sank onto the benches.

"Wow, you have the best timing…If you hadn't gotten there when you did I would've been gone and you would be stuck in that toxic air. I am Will by the way, those two are legendary for making their room smell before the day is up."

"Thanks, I am Rainia, call me Ryan or Rye. Don't they have something better to do like unpack or something."

"They don't use the school's closets they use their own and it's specially made in France… Mariemaia and Relena. They happen to be the richest and snobbiest of the entire school."

"Aren't we lucky ducks?! We get to spend our dorm time in a room that reeks of crap."

Will laughed then stood up, shaking her hair free of the moisture that fell when she helped Ryan. For the first time Ryan looked at her new room mate. She was five two at the most with thick soft dark brown curls that went past her waist. She was willowy and had pale skin that made her freckles pop out.

"Well, actually we are lucky…there's this like I guess blessing on the dorms of floor 3 and especially 3E…it's said that those that stay there end up with happy endings. If it's fame, money or love…isn't it exciting?!"



"I guess but I really don't believe in supernatural things like god or blessings…so the schedule I got said there's some sort of 'bond' fire thing going on. Besides sounding cheesy is it something worth going to?"

"Ummm… well that depends on what you consider important. Most of everyone goes there to check out everyone else. Its fun cuz all the girls try and hit on the gay guys." Will gave a mischievous smile then laughed.

"Why?" Ryan asked. "Although it sounds rather entertaining…I wonder how Duo is getting along." Ryan suddenly stretched and got up, "Now do you think it's safe to test the fumigated room, I have stuff to unpack."

Duo's POV

Duo stood for a moment in front of the door not moving then slowly grabbed the key from his pocket and was about to slide the shining gold medal into the brass knob when the door swung inward and a tall man stood a few inches from Duo. _Oh, my God!? It can't be him, can it?!_ The guy was as surprised as Duo when the door opened, his face altered from surprise to a very queer smile. It was almost as though he was about to devour Duo, who shuddered then nearly screamed as this strange blonde haired man ushered Duo into the room. Sort of dazed Duo stared at the man who was nearly dragging him. He had long platinum blonde hair almost as long as Duo's. Behind him was one of the hottest guys Duo had ever seen, his lean muscle added to his almost perfect features. Duo shook himself out of the fantasizing before he started drooling.

"Duo Maxwell, wow, you've changed." Milliardo spoke while grabbing a bag from Duo's arm and flung into the room. Duo still in slight shock from seeing Milliardo just blinked for a couple 

moments then turned bright red at his stupidity. Milliardo barely noticing Duo face grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into the room smiling a sort of evil smile thinking, _Finally! The perfect subject for my social experiment…I wonder _

"Duo, buddy, is Ryan here?"

there it is the end! Finished!! Yay! go me, go me, go me!


	3. Down Hill Tirade

Here's the next one…it has been a while but I am hoping to get back to writing but ah well I guess it's been part writer block part brain burn and the rest is forgetfulness. Apologies… -.- 0.o

Warning: blah blah something about lack of ownership which is BULL!! And something about yaoi or something!!

"Have you located him yet?"

"Yes, sir. He's headed toward Virginia as we speak do you want us to close in on him as we speak

Damn him," he sighed, knowing this move would be critical. "No, just wait, contact HER though. I am going to take care of some issues on this end. But, if anything changes let me know immediately."

"We'll be prepared."

And now a set change!! Here we go

Duo cringed at Milliardo's words, Milliardo smirked at Duo's obvious discomfort, Him and Ryan being here would make this year more interesting but why is Ryan here? Her brother wouldn't let her out of his sight if he could and Duo's nervousness made it seem odd, like something had changed. _It must be HIS fault, _Milliardomused silently. A slight frown playing on his lips, then he noticed Quatre's confused look and he spoke up.

"Is Ryan….um….is he going to join us in the dorm?" Milliardo laughed a musical sound not heard very often, it stunned Heero, Trowa and Quatre, and then he spoke up.

"That would be rather awkward if Ryan stayed in our dorm." Milliardo sent a searching look at Duo, who turned a deep crimson then continued, "But I am sure we'll run into her soon."

"Why can't he stay in here? Is something wrong with him? or is it..." Quatre was about to continue but at that moment Wufei came in carrying two large duffel bags. He spoke in an annoyed fashion, "Quatre, hell is your problem, it's none of your business whatever's going on. " Heero had 

walked over to while Wufei was berating Quatre, grabbing a duffel bag from Wufei's hands and took it to a bunk farthest from the door, the bottom bunk. Duo noticed then spoke up sheepishly.

"I don't mind, really, Ryan…can't be in the dorm because _She_ is assigned to a different dorm. She is my best friend, I consider her my sister. Zex is just being a butt-head." At this the other guys in the dorm switched their stares between Zex and Duo. Zex raised his brows slightly at Duo who just blinked at him. The others just watched in amusement.

"Fine, Duo, you win, for now. I am off to set up for the bonding fire, later boys." With that, Zex left leaving five very confused guys. Wufei was the most startled by Zex's actions and by Duo's words. Then they all sort of shrugged it off and went back to unpacking Quatre speaking enough for all of them, Duo responding simply but his actions spoke of a fearful anxiety, Heero watched Duo with an intense stare, the only time Wufei had ever seen such emotion from Heero, it made Wufei shiver.

Ryan POV

Ryan walked to the end of the corridor. Will and her had finished unpacking and relieving their room of the muggy fume smell that Releena and Mariemaia left after their 'grooming'. Now Ryan was going to breathe in the fresh air…in the hall. She slid down to the floor sitting with her back to the wall near the common room. She had closed her eyes when she felt a shadow stop in front of her, she opened her hazel green eyes to see a lean muscled Chinese teen staring down at her his black eyes, gently questioning

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little lightheaded. Thank you for your concern."



That this young woman was coolly brushing his friendliness off surprised Wufei. She was beautiful, pale skin and dark auburn brown hair trailing past her shoulders. Her eyes were most striking, though, pale hazel streaked with a forest green, they held pain and a sorrow that most would not survive. Wufei felt a strong urge to crush her to him, to force her to smile, to do something to wipe away that fear and sorrow. He felt a wall built up inside of him and he walked away reeling at the force of the emotion, he didn't need to deal with anymore deep relationships he had enough to deal with in Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Zex and Treize. At the thought of Treize, he turned around, she was gone, something about her reminded Wufei of Treize not physically but her aura, Wufei shook his head _I am officially going crazy, and now I get to go back to my dorm with that idiot Duo. Great. _As Wufei thought this, he didn't notice Ryan pop her head in and then blush and walk out, after signing in with the dorm mother he left, irritation imprinted on his face.

Ryan ran quickly on a path. Her thoughts were wondering, flittering from place to place, no place the same. She smiled, she hadn't even been here for an hour and already guys were flirting with her, even here things were the same. Suddenly Ryan felt a tingle, her instincts were screaming that someone was watching her she slowed and felt the tingles again. Ryan whirled and there stood Une. One of her brother's good friends and co-workers, she was fierce and strong-willed. She smiled then walked to Ryan, took her arm and led her down the path some ways.

"Ryan, I am sorry to bother you at school but I have to talk with you, it's important."

Duo's P.O.V.

Duo sat on his bed trying not to stress out, he had hope that he wouldn't be put in an awkward room and for the most part it's a very nice room except for one thing… Heero Yuy, his other roommates had things to do and now he was left ALONE with Heero, who just keeps staring at him, inconspicuously, of course. It was a little weird. Then Wufei came back in, something about the Chinese man annoyed 

Duo. When he came in, he looked flushed and slightly scared. Duo felt a tingle of sorts but he shrugged it off. The world was a dead and could do nothing for anyone, duo learned that lesson a long time ago, never believe in what you can't see or touch. Heero looked at Wufei with a raised a brow. This was obviously not normal behavior. Duo's pocket began singing and vibrating sweet dreams by eurhythmics, it was Ryan's ringtone. Duo opened his cell phone and listened Ryan was speaking with someone else. A woman, Duo's eyes widened it was Une, an worker of Ryan's Family. The conversation wasn't very clear Duo concentrated carefully to hear the actual words, "What do you…mean HE is here?... When did you find out? ... is… Do you think he will come…here, is that why you're here? ...Duo couldn't hear anymore he didn't need to. He fell to the floor he legs weak under him. duo knew exactly who HE was, Ryan's father, he was coming after Ryan again. Ryan had spent the last two summers with her birth family and hated it. She was required by law to spend six months and she had, Duo had seen the toll it had taken on her, changing his best friend into a complete stranger. He couldn't handle that again. He had to come up with a plan and fast, otherwise it will all be over for Ryan, and everyone that loves her.

Yeah I over dramatized that. But I am hoping it's ok… Oh, if there is anything wrong like word placement, awkward word choice or something let me know, so I can fix it. Later!! R&R


End file.
